


Views

by Independence1776



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adjusting to life in Aman, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: Celebrían looked up from her early morning cup of tea at her husband, who stood bare-chested by the window. She'd chosen the house deliberately for its view of the water, but the view inside at the moment was just as lovely.





	Views

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grundy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/gifts).



> Many thanks to Y for the beta.

“I miss the mountains.”

Celebrían looked up from her early morning cup of tea at her husband, who stood bare-chested by the window. She'd chosen the house deliberately for its view of the water, but the view inside at the moment was just as lovely. “When you live in a valley for thousands of years…”

He turned and made a face at her. “That's not what I meant and you know it.”

She hummed a bit, hiding a smile. “There are heights for you to climb here.”

That wasn't all of it, of course. Imladris had been his home for longer than it had been hers. His influence-- regardless of Vilya-- had been everywhere, from the construction of the house to the plantings in the fields. She'd made the valley her home, of course, and had her own role running the household. But it was not the same.

Elrond walked over to her and picked up her free hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing her palm. “I presume you are not talking about the tower with the Master-stone?”

That was a temptation they both fought: neither one of them wanted to look back at Middle-earth while simultaneously desiring to know their children's lives and choices. “No. There are mountains on Tol Eressëa. I'm likewise sure Manwë and Varda would love to speak to you on Taniquetil.”

That brought a quick smile to his face. “Later, I think.” He glanced back at the window. “I would rather explore Avallónë first. I had forgotten the taste of fresh seafood.”

“There is the restaurant our old cook opened a long-year ago. It's well-established now and we won't need a reservation.”

He kissed her hair. “For supper? I'd rather spend the day by the shore.”

As much as he loved the mountains, he loved the shore as well. It was one of the reasons she had chosen to live here in the city outskirts and not in the city center. “As long as you don't brood.”

He blinked, startled. “I don't--” He laughed a little. “I have been, haven't I? I managed not to while in Imladris, but now that I'm here? It seems everything has struck me anew.”

In a low voice, she said, “Elrond, what was your main concern then, apart from the Ring?”

“Our children,” he said as quietly. “All three of them are difficult-- were difficult-- in their own ways. Arwen we have lost forever and you weren't able to say farewell to her. Our sons we don't know if we will ever see them again. I cannot help but dwell on that.”

She kissed the back of his hand. “I do the same, Elrond. But our sons will make their choices soon-- and best that we have a life here to bring them into than a half-life stuck in the past.”

“Our life here can never be stuck so deep. You are here, after all, and there are many new things to experience and learn.” He leaned down and kissed her. “Are you sure they'll sail?”

She nodded. “I know them. They'll make sure their sister is happy-- and then will they come.” She finished her tea, put the empty cup on the table, stood, and pulled her hand out of his. “Regardless, if you wish to spend the day outdoors, you'll need to finish dressing.”

He glanced down at himself. His startled expression made her chuckle. “Yes, I suppose I must.”


End file.
